


Sasha's Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sasha was in the Hunger Games? Would she triumph for District 11, or would she fail like many before her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this fan fiction. I really like Attack on Titan and Sasha is my favourite character so I knew she would feature in the games instead of Rue because I would like to live in District 11 if I lived in Panem.

Sasha didn't know what was going on. She had practically blinked and she was in the Hunger Games. Now she had to survive. She didn't know what would happen if she died, and she didn't want to find out. Would she be dead for good, or would she return to her world? There wasn't much time left. She had to decide what to do....


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha must choose, run for the Cornucopia, or run far from it. What will she do?

Sasha realised she was wearing her Scout Regiment uniform, with her swords and 3d manoeuvre gear. She just needed good supplies. When time was up, Sasha used her 3d manoeuvre gear to get to the Cornucopia, grab supplies and get the hell out of there. She heard several screams as she ran as far away from the Cornucopia as she could get. The screams and the smell of blood were not unfamiliar to her. Being in the Scout Regiment had given her experience she might need for the games. 

Hours later, an exhausted Sasha found a clump of willow trees and climbed one to get her some cover. She looked at her supplies. She had grabbed 3 bags and a black sleeping bag. There were: 6 full bottles of water, 3 bottles of iodine, 3 loaves of bread, 6 apples, 3 packets of beef strips, 3 packets of crackers, 3 pieces of rope and 3 sets of night vision goggles. Sasha set up her sleeping bag and tied herself in. She instantly fell asleep. A whole day of running had been hard. But she woke up when she heard the Capitol's national anthem playing. She looked up to see who had died. 

Sasha saw: The girl from 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from 6, both tributes from 7, the boy from 8, and both from 9 and 10. There were 13 tributes left. Sasha waited until she knew who had died before she fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Sasha heard a twig snap. She woke up instantly. She calculate she had been asleep for about 8 hours because it was almost dawn. She saw a fire nearby her. The girl from 8 was warming her hands over it. But then the Careers came. Sasha got out of the sleeping bag after undoing the rope. She stuffed them both in a bag. She must have woken up during the night. The bags were sorted out. The food and water was in one, and the sleeping bag, rope and night vision goggles were in one and they were all squeezed in the other bag. Sasha stayed silent as she saw the Careers appear to kill the girl from 8. She saw the Careers appear and stab the girl to death. Her agonised screams echoed through the arena. It seemed silent for a while. Sasha waited until the Careers left before silently climbing down the tree. She saw the body of the dead tribute. Sasha ran in the opposite direction to the Careers. It was time to survive...


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 1 in the arena. Will Sasha continue surviving, or will she come to a sticky end?

Sasha was constantly moving. She was extremely good at free running, so she used that knowledge to help her in the arena. She was getting as far away from the Careers as possible. But she wasn't drinking much water. She wanted to save it, so she only drank a small amount at a time. But, she heard a twig snap behind her. Sasha froze. Had she found an alliance that wanted her help, or was it more sinister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, but I think it it quite a good bit.


	4. A Bad Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha heard a twig snap behind her. Now she has to find out what it was...

Sasha slowly turned round and saw the Careers. They were all around her. There was no escape. They were all older that her, apart from the girl from 2. Sasha was the same age as her.  
"Well, well, well. District 11. I didn't expect you to survive for so long. But you won't survive much longer," said the boy from 1.  
"Cato, do the honours," said the girl from 1. Cato lunged forward with his sword to kill Sasha. She used her 3d manoeuvre gear to get high up a tree. The Careers were stunned to silence. That had never happend. The boy from 3 and the girl from 4 were with the other Careers.  
"How does she do that, Clove?" said the girl from 1. She was addressing the girl from 2.  
"How should I know Glimmer!?! I'm not from District 3! How'd she do that, 3?" demanded Clove.  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything like that before. Mabye the two from 6 would have known," said the boy from 3. The girl from 4 smirked.  
"I know how she did it. And I'll tell you. If you let me kill her," said the girl from 4.  
"As if we would let you kill her. She scored a 12 in training. A freaking 12. If anyone gets to kill her, it's not you or District 3," said the Glimmer.  
"Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, you have the long distance weapon. Get her down so we can kill her," said Cato. Marvel tried to throw his spear at Sasha but it never made it high enough. Sasha then used her 3d manoeuvre gear to retrieve the spear and throw it back down. She contemplated throwing it at one of the Careers, but she didn't want to anger them. That would have ended in a very slow, painful death. Clove threw a knife up. Sasha dodged and put the knife on her belt.  
"Thanks for the knife. It'll come in handy," said Sasha.  
"I'll do it," said Glimmer. Sasha narrowly dodged the arrow and threw it down at the Careers. The girl from 4 laughed. This angered Clove, who plunged one of her knives into her back. The girl from 4 fell to the floor and a cannon went off for her. Sasha gasped. Of that's how they killed their own allies, what would they do to her?


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is trapped up a tree. She has no way out and she knows if she tries to run she will meet a grizzly end. But, a strange sound may be her safety line. Will she grab it?

It was getting very dark very quickly and Sasha knew she was trapped. The trees surrounding her wouldn't be able to support her weight on their branches.  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You might as well camp here for the night," said Sasha.  
"She's right. She isn't going anywhere. Someone make a fire," demanded Cato. The boy from 3 quickly got to work building a fire. He clearly wanted to stay alive, so he was doing everything he could for the Careers. Sasha assumed he would stay on guard duty all night so they wouldn't kill him. 

Sasha knew who died that day. Only one cannon went off. It was for the girl from 4. The sky went dark and Sasha fell into a deep sleep. One that would only be woken when she heard a strange buzzing sound the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. Day 2 will hopefully be out soon.


	6. A Tough Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has to make a choice. She knows she needs kills, and who better to kill than the Careers? But, if she chooses to kill the wrong person, there could be deadly consequences...

Sasha was woken up by a strange buzzing sound early in the morning. Sasha woke up to see dawn's first light on the horizon. She had no idea if it was real or not, but it was comforting. Bit then she realised something. If she wanted to escape, she needed a plan. The only option she could think of was to kill one of the Careers. But which Career?

Cato was the obvious choice. He seemed to be the ringleader, so taking him out of the equation would greatly increase her chances of survival, because he would be the most violent. But the others would surely kill Sasha. And it would be a long, painful death at that. So no, not Cato.

Then there was Clove. She would be a good person to kill. It would obviously affect Cato, because it seemed like they were interested in each other in a romantic way. She was a great addition to the group too, so it would be good to kill her if she wanted to show the Careers what would do to them. But, killing Clove had its own set of problems. Cato would obviously be out for Sasha's blood if she killed Clove. So, not Clove.

Then there was Marvel. He seemed like a good choice. He was an asset to the group, and they didn't seem like they cared for him a lot. But, Sasha wanted to affect the Careers. She wanted to show them what would do to them I'd she got the chance. So, not Marvel.

Then there was Glimmer. She was a perfect choice. The group clearly cared for her, so they would be upset at her death, but not but not angry enough to come looking for her afterwards. So, Glimmer it was.

And then there was the District 3 boy. Sasha knew that killing him wouldn't bother the Careers until they came across a challenge they needes him for. So, killing him might hinder the Career pack in the future.

Sasha had decided. She would kill Glimmer and the District 3 boy. But how? Sasha heard a low buzzing noise. Mabye she had a way to kill them...


	7. A Distraction, An Escape, An Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha plans to kill Glimmer and the boy from District 3 to annoy the Careers. But she needs to kill them, and get away. How will she do it?

Sasha looked around to see a tracker jacker nest. She now had a perfect plan. She would saw the branch that the tracker jacker nest was on until it was almost ready to fall. Then, she would use her 3d manoeuvre gear to grab Glimmer and the boy from 3. She would grab them in the chest, set up nooses, and hang their bodies from the nooses and drop the tracker jacker nest.

Sasha sawed the branch that the tracker jacker nest until it was almost ready to fall. She used 2 bits if rope to make nooses to hang Glimmer and the boy from 3 from. Then, she grabbed Glimmer and the boy from District 3 and pulled them up. It was silent, so no one woke up. She then hung them from their necks on the nooses. As their cannons went off, the tracker jacker nest dropped.

It was madness. The Careers ran as fast as they could, leaving their supplies and weapons behind. Sasha climbed down the tree and ran the other way. She was tempted to take some of the Careers supplies and weapons, bit she didn't want to make them too angry. Sasha felt a stabbing pain in her right arm as she ran. One of the wasps had found her. And she felt another one on her left knee and one on her right palm. She ran until she started hallucinating. She saw her friends from the Scout Regiment, cheering her on as if she were in a race. And she could see a finishing line. Sasha staggered over to the finishing line she could see. She passed out as soon as she passed the finishing line.


	8. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha had been stung by tracker jackers and fell unconscious for a few days. She woke up on day 6 of the games to find she wasn't alone...

Sasha woke up on what she thought was the afternoon. It had been morning when she fell unconscious, but she guessed a few days had passes due to the stiffness in her muscles. She realised that her stings had gone and she heard a noise. A dark haired girl appeard from behind a tree. She had a bow and arrows and an orange supply bag. There was also a blonde haired boy with her. He had nothing apart from a very bad looking leg wound. They both turned around to look at Sasha. She froze. We're these slightly older teenagers friends, or foe?


	9. An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is found by 2 strangers. Will they attempt to help or hinder the young girl?

The dark haired girl and blonde haired boy saw Sasha. The girl smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Katniss. Glad to see you're awake," said Katniss. Sasha was nervous and she looked nervous.  
"Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you. I helped fix your stings. If we'd wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now," said Katniss. The boy walked towards Sasha and offered her a hand getting up. Sasha shied away.  
"I'm Peeta. I'm with Katniss. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you," said Peeta, softly. Sasha took his hand and he helped her up. "I'm Sasha," said Sasha. She was very wobbly so Peeta helped keep her standing. Sasha knew in that moment that she had found allies. And she was glad. It would have been horrible for her to go through the arena with no one to talk to. She would literally go crazy. For now, Sasha was glad for the human contact. It would be nice, for a while, until they needed to break the alliance.


	10. Craziness Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has found allies and one of them comes up with a crazy plan. Will they go along with it, or will they decide they're better off lying low?

Sasha, Katniss and Peeta were sitting eating done cooked rabbit Katniss had killed, skinned, gutted and cooked. They hadn't touched Sasha's supplies. 

"So, did anyone die while I was out?" asked Sasha.  
"The girl from 1 and the boy from 3," said Peeta.  
"Yeah. I think the Careers want my blood now," said Sasha.  
"What do you mean?" asked Katniss.  
"I killed them to show the Careers what I would do to them if they tried to kill me. I think it may backfire a little," said Sasha.  
"It was a bit eerie when we passed by the weapons and saw their bodies," said Peeta.  
"I have a plan that could really annoy them," said Katniss.  
"Sounds good," said Sasha.  
"We should blow up the Careers supplies. They have explosives around them and if we were able to trigger severity of them, the supplies would be no more," said Katniss.  
"That sounds great. But first we should steal as much as we can so we don't miss lose any stuff we might need," said Sasha.  
"We'll do it tomorrow. You need rest Sasha," said Peeta. It was getting dark do the 3 tributes fell asleep. There were no deaths that day, and there hadn't been since Sasha fell unconscious.


	11. Blown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put the plan into action. Katniss, Peeta and Sasha are going to blow up the Careers supplies. But at what cost?

Sasha, Katniss and Peeta were ready to blow up the supplies. They had stolen everything they could carry and they were ready for a huge explosion. Katniss and Peeta wanted to protect their new friend, so they told Sasha to hide in the forest. She had her fingers in her ears as Katniss and Peeta set the explosion off. Unfortunately, they couldn't get away in time and they were killed. Sasha hid up a nearby tree and cried. The only people who had been nice to her on the arena were dead. The only plus side was seeing Cato's face when he saw the explosion. It looked like the Careers had captured Thresh, and Cato was angry. He took his anger out on Thresh, breaking his neck and ending his young life. His cannon went off. Sasha assumed the cannons had gone off for her fallen allies, but the sound of the explosion covered them up. Sasha grabbed her supplies and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Then, when she couldn't run any more, she used her 3d manoeuvre gear to get around. Then the Careers came. Sasha got high up a tree. She could still make out what they were saying though.

"Look, it's late in the games. We're down to the final 5. We need to split up," said Clove.  
"Ok," said Cato.  
"Fine by me," said Clove. The 3 shook hands and went off in different directions. Sasha came up with a plan. She would stalk Marvel until she could strike. It was risky, but worth it. The reward could be incredible, or depressing. But it was a risk Sasha was willing to take.


	12. The Final Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only 5 tributes left. Sasha, Marvel, Cato, Clove and Foxface. Who will survive?

The death roll that night was short but not sweet. It started with Thresh, then Katniss, then Peeta.

Everyone was woken by a cannon. Clove's cannon. Foxface had ran into her and won their fight by smashing her against the Cornucopia. Marvel started moving and Sasha decided to strike. She used her 3d manoeuvre gear to latch onto his back and she slashed the back of his neck. His cannon went off. Sasha ran off. Her 3rd kill of the games. Sasha never wanted to kill any innocent children, which only really covered the District 3 boy. Glimmer and Marvel certainly were not innocent. But Sasha realised something. There were only 3 tributes left. Herself, Foxface and Cato. Sasha hadn't seen Foxface since day 1. Katniss had told her that she nicknamed the girl from 5 'Foxface'. Then one more cannon went off. Soon after, Sasha saw Foxface's now lifeless body being removed from the arena. It was just her and Cato now. Sasha ran towards the Cornucopia and camped out nearby it and fell asleep after the death roll. It started with Marvel, then Clove, and finished with Foxface. Sash a fell into a deep sleep that could only be woken by dawn's first light.


	13. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final battle between Cato and Sasha. Can she overcome the odds and win the 74th Hunger Games, or will the odds be ever in Cato's favour?

Sasha was waiting for Cato at the Cornucopia. Soon enough, he appeared. Cato ran at Sasha who was standing against one of the sides of the Cornucopia. She dodged his punch and he punched the Cornucopia. He managed to kick Sasha in the face. Her nose instantly started gushing with blood. She kicked him in the face and punched and kneed him in the stomach. She kicked his stomach and he started coughing blood. He turned to run but Sasha latched onto his back with her 3d manoeuvre gear and slashed the back of his neck. His cannon went off. She had won.

Sasha woke up with a start. It was all just a dream. She had dreamt the Hunger Games. It was all just a bad dream. She hadn't ended the lives of 3 children. It was all just a dream. But then she scratched her knee and felt something. It felt a bit like a sting. A wasp sting. Was it all a dream, or was it reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. I had a crazy idea so I made it happen. Hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
